


Rejected, dejected

by DifferentOctave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko feels depressed when her friends leave her behind. Optimus attempts to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejected, dejected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who has been neglected by thier friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+has+been+neglected+by+thier+friends).



> I read a sad story on a game I play, and it made me cry...
> 
> It was about abandonment by friends, bullying, and issues oike that.
> 
> This was on my chest for awhile, so...
> 
> Enjoy. :/

Miko stared at the picture of Jack, raf, and herself on her cell.

Letting out a sad sigh, she flopped down on the couch and began thinking.

 _They...they keep leaving me behind._ Miko thought. _Why? Have I said anything? Did I do anything? Do they hate me? Am I a...jerk?_

"Is something wrong, Miko?" A deep, rumbling voice asked her.

Glancing up at the voice's owner, she lied, "No, nothing is wrong!" But her tone gave her away.

And the fact that she was starting to cry didn't help either.

Optimus knelt in front of her. "Miko, sometyhing is troubling you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, I'm just overreacting."

"Miko, if you let small things like this build up, it will become a big problem, and it will hurt more than it is right now." Optimus pointed out.

"Jack and Raf..."

Ratchet stalked into the room, looking mad. "When that idiot comess out, I will rip him to shreds..." He muttered. Stopping, he looked around. "Wait, where is everyone?"

"They left." Miko said bitterly.

"Miko, then why are yoiu still here?" Optimus prompted.

"Because they don't want me around. I'm just an annoyance, so they left me like this."

"Miko, I doubt that's true..." Optimus began.

"Don't make bad assumptions on things you don't know." Ratchet finished. "Because you will most likely be wrong."

"You should ask Jack and Raf what is going on." Optimus advised. "Because it may be a good reason. Such as trying to work on something for you."

Miko sighed. "Well, can't ask them when they aren't here."

"Don' yoiu have that...comm. thingy?" Ratchet asked. "You know, that thingbyou take pictures with and you keep saying it does one hundred differant things?"

"Oh, my phone!" Miko reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

Gasping, she saw she had fifteen text messages.

_"Miko, meet us at the park in twenty. -Jack"_

__"Miko, come on! Bulkheas is getting ansy! -Jack"_ _

___"Miko, plz remind bulkhead to keep his anger under control...he just broke something important -Raf"_ _ _

____"Miko, nvm about the twenty...make it sixty.-Jack"_ _ _ _

_____"Miko, where are you? This is not good for all of us...-Jack"_ _ _ _ _

______"GET OVER HERE MIKO, WE ARE GOING TO DIE BEFORE YOU GET HERE, ARENT WE? -Jack"_ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Sorry about that, Miko, Bulkhead stole my cell. But seriously, get over here!-Jack"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Miko, where are you? It's been one hour and twelve minutes!-Jack"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Miko, come on! Why aren't yoiu awnsering us?-Raf"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Message from Arcee: HURRY UP OR BULKHEAD WILL KILL US!-Jack"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Miko, rember that we are going out tonight for dinner!-Mom"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"COME ON, MIKO! ARE YOIU WANTING US TO DIE BY BULKHEAD'S HANDS?-Raf"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Happy birthday, little tiger!-Dad"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Remind us why yoiu aren't replying to ur texts, haven't shown up, and your parents texting us asking where you are?-Jack"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Miko, where are you??? WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER TWO HOURS!!!-Jack"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Miko jumped to her feet and shouted, "I've got to get to the park!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Optimus transformed, and opened a door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jumping in, Miko smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Everything was going to alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems kinda sappy to you, sorry.
> 
> But this is how it turned out, and I'm using the advice I've gone on for years.


End file.
